Tsuyoshi Kohsaka vs. Tim Lajcik
The fight was Tim Lajcik's UFC debut and his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Kohsaka missed a leg kick and landed an inside leg kick dodging a right hand. Kohsaka landed a nice leg kick. Kohsaka landed a nice inside leg kick. Four twenty-five. Lajcik pressed forward and he sprawled and stuffed a single and spun and had the back. Kohsaka pulled half-guard. Four minutes. Not much really going on. Three thirty-five. 'Watch his head, he's using his head!' Maurice Smith yelled. 'TK guard, TK!' Three fifteen. Kohsaka went for a kneebar and he was cranking it, Lajcik spun out and avoided. Three minutes. Lajcik landed a left hand in under and another and a right hand from guard now, the butterflies. He pulled half-guard. 'There ya go, Tim, good!' Eugene Jackson said Lajcik. 'There's elbows when you want them!' Two fifteen. 'You got them ribs too, Tim, play both!' Two minutes. Lajcik landed a left hand. Lajcik landed a good right hand. One thirty. 'Keep working the cut!' Kohsaka was cut. Lajcik landed an elbow. Kohsaka had a small one near his eye. 'To the ribs, to the ribs.' One minute. Lajcik has a great base. Lajcik landed an elbow and another. He was working that right eye's cut. Thirty-five. 'Watch your head, I'm not gonna warn you again,' John told Lajcik. Kohsaka got the butterflies. Lajcik stood and let him up with fifteen. Kohsaka jogged. The first round ended. 'Work the TK guard,' Maurice told Kohsaka. The second round began. Kohsaka landed a leg kick. Lajcik landed a right hand and another and dropped Kohsaka. Kohsaka stood. Lajcik sprawled and stuffed a double and landed on top in the mount. 'Keep your head up!' John warned Lajcik. Four twenty. Lajcik bucked out and rolled for another kneebar. Lajcik just laying there accepting it. Lajcik was trying to stand out and he landed on top in half-guard with four minutes. 'Make him bleed with your left! To them ribs! Ribs, Tim, ribs!' 'Work that eye!' Three twenty-five. Three fifteen. 'Them ribs, Tim, them ribs, he's letting you have the ribs!' Kohsaka went for an armbar, 'pull out, pull out!' and Lajcik pulled out. 'He's cut on both sides now, it's bleeding good!' Three minutes. Kohsaka had the butterflies. Lajcik settled into half-guard with two twenty-five. Kind of a boring fight, but impressive. Two minutes. Kohsaka got the butterflies after missing another armbar. One thirty-five. Kohsaka rolled on top with them and ended in side control with one ten. Kohsaka landed an elbow and a right hand. One minute. Not much going on really. Thirty-five. Kohsaka landed a left hand and another. 'Hold him tight!' Fifteen with Kohsaka landing elbows to the body over and over. Some more. Those were hurting. Another. The second round ended. Lajcik was laying there. John helped him up. 'He's tired', Maurice said. John told Kohsaka 'good job'. Lajcik threw in the towel due to a concussion. The crowd booed.